Twins First year
by Highlandgirl224
Summary: This is a what if story, so James and Lily didn't die in Godric's Hollow and Harry has a twin sister named Alex, the story is told from her point of view, It's the story of their first year at Hogwarts This is my first fic, i appreciate your reviews... I will try to update once a week but i have a busy schedule and i have to wait fr the inspiration. thanks
1. Chapter 1 The letters

Hey, I'm Alex. My full name is Alexandra Lilly Potter. I am a witch. I have a twin brother named Harry, and this is the story of our life at school. The story starts on our eleventh birthday.

ͼ

Chapter 1

The letters

"Happy Birthday sweaty!" My mother says as she shakes my shoulder to wake me up. "What time is it," I ask. "Nine thirty," was her reply. "It's to early come back in an hour or two," I say as I role over. "Come on honey, everyone is waiting for you down stairs, and you know Harry can't open his presents till your up. I wouldn't be fair to keep him waiting," my mother says cajolingly. "Fine, give me ten minutes to get ready." I role out of my bed onto the floor as my mother closes the door.

Rubbing my bright green eyes I straighten up and walk over to my closet and pull open the doors. I already know what I'm going to wear; I've had it picked out for a week now. It's this sweet little light pink mini skirt, that moves really nicely, and a white tank top with rhinestones around the neckline. My birthday is at the end of July, the last day of July in fact.

I take my clothes in to the little bathroom at the end of the hall and turn on the shower. Stepping into the hot water, it finally dawns on me. _My letter should be here today!_ That revelation speeds up my shower. I wash my hair in a rush and step out of the shower all in the space of three minutes. I run a brush threw my jet black hair and pull it into a pair of plates. Then pull on my adorable outfit and rush down the stairs.

"Is it here, is it here," I run into the kitchen shouting. My father looks up from this mornings _daily profit_, the wizard news paper and smiles at me, "they're on the table, but we're going to eat breakfast first and then you will both open the letters at the same time." I sit down at the table across from my brother and grin at him, "Happy birthday bro." He smiles back, "right back at you sis." We both stare longingly at the two heavy parchment envelopes sitting in the middle of the table. Those letters will probably be the most important letter we ever get in our lives.

Just then my mother brings over our breakfast and Harry and I shovel our food down. Of Corse, he finishes first (_I_ actually chew my food,) He grabs for his letter but dad smacks his and away, "wait, for your sister to finish." I swallow my last bite and cry "DONE!" "Alright take you letter," my mother says laughing; she has the prettiest laugh like little bells ringing. Harry and I take our letters, "Okay, on the count of three, one, two, THREE," she shouts. We rip open the seal on the back and grab the letter out. This is what mine says.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wow, I'm really going," I breathe. "Yes you are, go on upstairs and write you reply while your father and I clean up ok, we're so proud of you both," Says my mother. "Okay." Harry and I get up and walk out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Harry closed the door behind us and took out some parchment and two quills. Handing one to me he said, "Are you frightened?" "More socked, I guess," I said, dipping my quill in to the ink. "Yeah, it's kind of weird, I mean I've been looking forward to this day my whole life and now it's happened," He said in reply.

We didn't say anything after that; the only sound was the scratching of our quills across the parchment. "Are you done yet," Harry asked me. "Just got to sign my name." I finish crossing my Ts with a flourish and seal the letter. We take out letters back to the kitchen and give them to our dad, who attaches them to the leg of the owl waiting in the open window. I stare out the window after it, watching it fly back to Hogwarts where I would be going in just thirty days.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter two

Diagon Alley

It's been two weeks since I got my letter and everyday since then I've been _begging_ my parents to take us to London to get our school supplies and finally we're going. Sitting next to my brother on the train to the capitol, I look out the window at the English countryside zipping away beside us.

"Are we there yet," Harry asks. "Almost just a couple more minutes," mom answers. I could see now the edges of London coming closer. It was so _big_. It wasn't like I'd never been before, it's just that compared to Godric's Hollow, the tiny village where I live, London is _HUGE._

Normally we would use the flu networks, but today my Dad thought it would be fun for us to go the muggle way, I think it's just because we're out of flu powder and he wanted and excuse.

We sit in silence for the rest of the trip, which only took about five minutes. Eventually we pull into the station and disembark. The station is full of muggles; muggles are non-magical beings, rushing around trying to catch their trains. The four of us walk calmly out of the station into the bright sunlight of downtown London.

ͼ

The Leakey Cauldron is filled with odd witches and wizards smoking, drinking and yelling at each other. The old bar man looked up from polishing glasses to smile and greet us as we walked in. "Hullo James, Lily, like a drink?" "No thanks, going to buy school supplies for the twins, they start at Hogwarts this year," Dad answered him. "Wow eleven already, how time flies," Tom smiled at me. I smile back at him. I like Tom he's always been nice to me and my brother, when we were little and our parents came to London to do some shopping he'd always look after us while they were busy. Tom nods and goes back to cleaning his glasses. We walk carefully though the crowded pub, people stop their conversations to say hello to us and shake our hands, everyone knows our parents so we've grown up with people knowing everything about us. Finally we make it through to the little back courtyard which holds the gateway to Diagon alley. My father walked up to the plain brick wall and the back of the courtyard and started counting the bricks. Finally he found the one he was looking for. It didn't look very different from the others but Dad took out his wand and taped the brick. The bricks melted away to the sides to form an arch and all four of us together walked through the arch in to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.


End file.
